


La familia Uzumaki

by Eugenialovest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugenialovest/pseuds/Eugenialovest
Summary: La partida de Charasuke hacía su cita de estudio fue la causa que desencadenó una pelea graciosa entre Naruto y Sasuke
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	La familia Uzumaki

Ocho de la noche marcó el reloj de la pared de la casa Uzumaki. se podían oír a lo lejos como en el piso de arriba el único hijo del matrimonio causaba desórdenes, más en específico buscaba que ponerse para cierta reunión de trabajo.  
Sasuke y Naruto no eran unos tontos, ellos sabían que su hijo Charasuke buscaba siempre la atención de su compañero de clases Menma, ambos padres escucharon los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras. Vestía unos pantalones ajustados, su remera algo corta y sus zapatillas obviamente.

— No quiero ser grosero pero ¿No vas muy arreglado como para ser solo una cita de estudio? — Cuestionó el azabache mayor bajando el diario que leía.

— ¿Yo? ¿Arreglado? ¡Pero que cosas dices papá! Eres muy gracioso pero solo voy a estudiar con Menma— Respondió con un evidente nerviosismo.

— Aja... ¿Y por eso estás vestido como cuando tienes citas con esas chicas?

— Konekos-chans papá ¡Konekos! Además no son citas, ellas me buscan y yo debo darles atención.

— ¿La misma atención que le estas por dar a Menma? Digo, nunca antes te he visto ir a estudiar, sigo preguntandome como es que apruebas tus materias— Esa era la voz del único rubio de la habitación

— ¡¿Y tú de qué lado estás?! — Exclamó de una forma bastante histérica, no entendía porque le molestaba tanto que sus padres lo trataran de esa forma.

— Está enamorado— Dijo simplemente Sasuke volviendo a leer el periódico

— Definitivamente sí, ¿Me prepararías una taza de café? Sabes que no sé cómo usarla.

— Ahora lo hago Naruto, no quiero que vuelvas a explotar otra cafetera, la última vez tardaste 2 horas en limpiar todo.

— ¿Podrían dejar de molestar con eso?

— ¿Que? ¿Con el tema de la cafetera? Es algo de suma importancia que no entenderías ahora porque eres muy chico.

— ¡No hablaba de eso! Me refería al tema de Menma, están como locos diciendo de que me gusta ¿Pero saben que? ¡Ustedes ganan! Si, me gusta y mucho ¿Contentos? — Nunca antes ambos padres vieron a su hijo grita y hablar tan rápido. 

Observaron como el menor respiro bastante agitado, retocó su pelo con ayuda del espejo que colgaba de la pared que se encontraba cerca de la salida y se fue como el viento, rápido y casi imperceptible.

— Niños, un día los pierdes en un supermercado por ver precios de ramens y al otro día ya andan queriendo tener noviecitos, espero que ese chico sea bueno o le irá mal.

— ¿Cuando perdiste a Charasuke en el supermercado maldito usuratonkachi? — Siseo de una forma aterradora arrastrando sus palabras y posando en él una mirada escalofriante.

— Pensé que ya te lo había dicho Sasuke— Rió nervioso rascando su cabeza con su mano derecha — ¿Lo siento? Paso cuando él tenía unos cuatro años, no es culpa mía él se perdió solito.

— ¡Pero tú tenías que cuidarlo! Es por eso que no aceptó tener más hijos contigo, eres un peligro andante Naruto — Cruzado de brazos miró con suma desaprobación a su esposo.

— Tu tampoco eres un santo recuerda ¡Quién fue el que llevó por error a su hijo a ver una película para adultos pensando que era una infantil!

— Así que quieres ponerte duro, ambos podemos seguir muy bien este juego ¡Te fuiste a otra ciudad por un mes para probar y comprar una edición especial de ramen olvidando que era el cumpleaños de Chara ese mes!

— Pero vaya que fue un rico ramen, aun saboreo esos fideos en mi boca ¡Aun así tu! — Naruto paró en seco antes de seguir hablando, ya no recordaba cosas malas que haya hecho Sasuke.

— El que hayas sido un tonto con nuestro hijo no signifique que sea un mal padre, tenemos muchos recuerdos felices en familia, como la vez en la que quisimos tomar una foto de navidad, pero el gato te rasguño dejando unas marcas graciosas en tu rostro, charasuke ese día no paró de reírse.

— Maldito Kurama, sigo sin entender porque acepte que ese gato viviera con nosotros. Pero tienes razón, puedo rememorar recuerdos muy felices en familia, el mejor de todos fue cuando diste a luz a nuestro hijo.

— Recuerdo ese día, andabas eufórico gritando "Ya soy papá" — El azabache intentó imitar la voz de una forma chistosa de su esposo causando que ambos rieran.

— ¿Sabes cual sería un buen recuerdo? Un besito de buenas noches antes de irnos a dormir abrazados como buen matrimonio estable y feliz que somos.

— Voy a olvidar eso último pero me parece una buena idea siempre y cuando me des un masaje antes de irnos a dormir, ando tenso del trabajo.

— Como tu lo desees, Sasuke

— ¿Sí?

— Te amo a ti y a Chara

— Eres un cursi, creo que voy a vomitar


End file.
